


Highschool Hoes + some old peeps

by ChloeTheDreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, ill add more if i think of any, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeTheDreamer/pseuds/ChloeTheDreamer
Summary: A Text Fic that i wanted to do and its about highschool with the voltron fam(picking this back up soon!)





	1. Chapter 1

Takashi.S: Keith this needs to stop…

SamuraiXD: What makes you say that?

Takashi.S: This is the third time your watching all of greys anatomy in the last 2 months.

SamuraiXD: I see no issue

Takashi.S: That’s it.

10:02 PM

Takashi.S Created Group Chat

Takashi.S Named Group Chat “Friend chat”

Takashi.S added: SamuraiXD, Matty Patty, The Tailor, Pidgeon Technion, The MuffinMan, A’lure

SamuraiXD: Oh God…

The Tailor: What’s this?

Pidgeon technician: Nice a group chat

The Tailor: “friend chat” very original.

The Tailor: what are you 100 years old

The Tailor Re-Named Group Chat “Highschool Hoes + some old peeps”

Takashi.S: Im not old >:[

The Tailor: You act it

SamuraiXD: Burn.

Matty Patty: well im not old either

Pidgeon technician: you act like a dad in his forties.

Matty Patty: Betrayed by my own flesh and blood

Pidgeon technician: then perish

Matty Patty: :O

A’lure: Lance if you called me old you are no longer getting free face masks

The Tailor: :O I would never

The Tailor: I was calling matt and shiro old.

The Tailor: you are a goddess of youth

SamuraiXD: suck up

DM: Takashi.S, SamuraiXD

Takashi.S: Do I sense Jealousy?

SamuraiXD: I swear to fucking god Shiro

10:22 PM

“Highschool Hoes + some old peeps”

A’lure: Good, Speaking of which I have one for you tomorrow 😉

The Tailor: The day before school starts, sweet thanks allura!

A’lure: would you like one pidge?

Pidgeon technician: will it help hide my eye bags?

A’lure: yes.

Pidgeon technician: then yes.

The MuffinMan: I want one too!

The Tailor: why don’t we have a sleepover?

A’lure: Yes! Fantastic!

The Tailor: want to come Keith?

SamuraiXD: no.

Takashi.S: he’ll go.

SamuraiXD: What?

Takashi.S: I said yourjodsbgidfus

The Tailor: ??? what happened

The Muffinman: yeah what happened to shiro

Takashi.S: this is adam, keith tackled Shiro and is now tickling him

Pidgeon technician: wow straight to the big guns

SamuraiXD: …

SamuraiXD: im going.

Pideon technician: ???

The Tailor: You lost didn’t you.

SamuraiXD: …

SamuraiXD: no comment

SamuraiXD: and if you value your arms then _no comments_

The Tailor: okay fine

The Tailor: so Shiro why did you make this chat?

SamuraiXD: no words shiro.

Takashi.S:  you are like a kitten keith im not scared.

SamuraiXD: you should be, ill break your knee caps old man.

Takashi.S: This is the third time he is watching all of greys anatomy in the last 2 months

SamuraiXD: end my suffering

The Tailor: oh you like grey’s anatomy we can watch it at the sleepover

Pidgeon technician: yeah totally

The Muffinman: definitely

Takashi.S: wait no this wasn’t what I meant

Matty Patty: just accept it shiro

Takashi.S: *sigh* fine…

SamuraiXD: Did you just type “sigh”?

Takashi.S: Feel my disappointment

SamuraiXD: feel mine as I have to eat a frozen dinner for the fourth time this week.

SamuraiXD Changed Takashi.S’s Name to “Shito@cooking”

The Tailor: Sis Snapped

Pidgeon technician: Thanos snapped Shiro hasn’t responded

SamuraiXD: he can try meqmdsbhdofdisbiud

Pidgeon Technion: What Happened???

SamuraiXD: im hiding in my bathroom now…

SamuraiXD: he came into my room like the caveman spongebob

The Tailor: oh damn

The Tailor: off topic. But what the fuck is your name keith???

SamuraiXD: im cursing 14-year-old me rn.

SamuraiXD: my phone won’t let me change it

Pidgeon technician: ill help you keith

SamuraiXD: thanks pidge

Pidgeon Technion Changed SamuraiXD’s Name to “Brooding emo”

Brooding emo: Die

Pidgeon Technion: your welcome

The Tailor: Fits you perfectly now!

Brooding emo changed The Tailor’s name to “annoying space cadet”

Brooding emo: wow! Yours fits you too! 😊

Annoying Space Cadet: Hey im not annoying!

Pidgeon technician: a matter of opinion.

The muffinman: guys

The muffinman: we only have one more day until school

Annoying Space cadet: hunk, buddy, let’s not think about school until we have too

Pidgeon Technion: yeah not my favorite subject to think about.

A’lure: it is 11:15 PM and im trying to sleep.

A’lure: Stop.

A’lure: Spaming.

A’lure: my.

A’lure: Phone.

A’lure: Goodnight.

Annoying Space Cadet: Night.

Annoying Space cadet made a group chat

Annoying space cadet Named Group Chat “Only Highschool Hoes Allowed”

Annoying space cadet Added: Brooding emo, Pidgeon Technion, The Muffinman

Annoying space cadet changed their name to “space cadet”

Space cadet: much better

Pidgeon technician: yeah and Allura scared me back there

The Muffinman: good call

Brooding emo: so

Brooding emo: who wants to order takeout and watch grey’s anatomy?

Pidgeon technician: im in

Space cadet: me too

The Muffinman: im going to sleep guys, Night.


	2. Chapter 2

8:02AM

The muffinman: okay guys its time to wake up.

Brooding emo: snzzzzzz

The Muffinman: Keith your sticks!!!

The Muffinman: are you the only one up?

Brooding emo: Yes, let me DM you.

DM: The Muffinman, Brooding emo

Brooding emo Attached Image

The Muffinman: is that lance?

Brooding emo: yes.

The Muffinman: and you…

Brooding emo: yes, he cuddled me when we were sleeping now im having gay panic!

Brooding emo: also

Brooding emo: I really need to pee.

The Muffinman: I should have warned you he was a cuddler but you like him?

Brooding emo: how can anyone not like lance,

Brooding emo: hes nice and care about his friends and handsom and-

Brooding emo: I need to stop talking… (tell no one)

Brooding emo: just help me get out of his clutches without waking him

The Muffinman: yeah he is a heavy sleeper it takes a lot to wake him

The Muffinman: you can probably just get out on your own honestly

Brooding emo: I tried that, he is holding on kinda tightly

The Muffinman: yeah then idk man

Brooding emo: you are just so helpful

Brooding emo: im gonna try again, one sec

Brooding emo: okay im free it only took like 5 mins and im gonna go to the bathroom now see you

The Muffinman: enjoy your freedom!

“Only Highschool Hoes Allowed”

Brooding emo: im never inviting you guys over again

Space Cadet: o com on ur rom isn’t tht bad

Brooding emo: Have you seen my room it is trashed im gonna have to spend all day cleaning it

Pidgeon technician: you still have to have another sleepover at lances

The Muffinman: how is your mom allowing that man?

Space cadet: oh she doesn’t know yet

Brooding emo: what.

The muffinman: wait for it

Space Cadet: OH SHIT SHE DOESN’T KNOW YET

Brooding emo: he fell off of my bed and ran out with his shoes in hand and no pants

Brooding emo: gonna love that convo with shiro and adam

The Muffinman: that cant look good for you

Brooding emo: I didn’t tell them that lance and pidge were coming over last night

Pidgeon technician: I already left too

Brooding emo: I just got a knock on my door.

Brooding emo: mourn my death guys

Pidgeon technician: RIP keith

The Muffinman: press F to pay respects

Pidgeon Technion: F

Space Cadet: F

Pidgeon Technion: YOU CAUSED THIS

Space Cadet: I FEEL BAD OKAY

Brooding emo: i…

The Muffinman: keith?

Pidgeon technician: your alive?

Brooding emo: I just got handed a condom…

The Muffinman: Oh god

Pidgeon technician: keith im so sorry

Brooding emo: and shiro said to stay safe and that if lance hurts me he is dead

Brooding emo: i…

Brooding emo: what the fuck.

Space Cadet: I am so sorry keith oh my god

Space Cadet: also can I have my pants back

Brooding emo: nah im stealing them

Space Cadet: what

Brooding emo: I had to go through that

Brooding emo: suffer

Space Cadet: MY MOTHER IS GOING TO KILL ME TWICE OVER

Brooding emo: Don’t care I had to go through that and didn’t even get laid 0/10 would not recommend

Space Cadet: i… cant even with you

Brooding emo: I’m fucking with you

Brooding emo: come to my house and I’ll give them back

Space Cadet: oh thank god

Pidgeon technician: S… s….

The Muffinman: what is it pidge? Snakes? Squid?

Pidgeon technician: *looks into the camera like in the office* Sexual Tension

Brooding emo: OH MY GOD

The Muffinman: HA 😂

Space Cadet: you better run pidge

Pidgeon technician: ill break your kneecaps lance

Pidgeon technician: don’t try me

Space Cadet: cause it’s the only thing you can reach

Pidgeon technician: I could reach your dick but I wont break it for keiths sake

Brooding emo: I swear to fucking god katie

Pidgeon technician: o shit real name, he mad im out

“Highschool Hoes + some old peeps”

Shito@cooking: im adding adam on here

Shito@cooking added: Adam.W

Adam.W: oh wow keith really went there

Adam.W: I mean he is not wrong

Brooding emo: thanks, I know.

Shito@cooking: rude, both of you.

Brooding emo: btw didn’t get laid

Brooding emo: thought you should know

Matty Patty: um what, where did that come from

Brooding emo: lance

Brooding emo: that’s all I have to say

Matty patty: ???

Shito@cooking: lance ran out the front door with only his shoes in hand and no pants

Shito@cooking: what were adam and I suppose to think???

Matty Patty: You sure you didn’t get laid?

Brooding emo: I think I would remember something like that matt

Brooding emo: and, pidge and lance both were here last night, we hung out watching grey’s anatomy with takeout, okay?

Matty Patty: but you were at home a saw you go to bed pidge???

Pidgeon technician: Way to throw me under the bus keith

Pidgeon technician: and matt I have a window

Pidgeon technician: that is down stairs

Pidgeon technician: do the math

Matty Patty: oh

Adam.W: you didn’t tell us you had people over though

Shito@cooking: yeah we would have saw them come in keith the study is down stairs

Brooding emo: window by a tree

Brooding emo: do you even remember your teenage years

Shito@cooking: rude.

Adam.W: why did he run out so fast

Space Cadet: my mom didn’t know about the sleepover that was for tonight

Space Cadet: im also grounded now, for not telling her and sneaking out

Brooding emo: but you have your phone with you???

Space Cadet: only because of school tomorrow to make plans and such then she is taking it away and giving it to me for school

Brooding emo: that reminds me what are the plans for tomorrow?

The Muffinman: just like last year dude

Brooding emo: I became friends with you half way through the year dude

The Muffinman: oh right,

Pidgeon technician: lets just meet at the library before we get our schedules.

Space Cadet: Sounds like a plan

Space Cadet: got to go, mama is glaring at me, my time is up.

Pidgeon Technion: Fly you fool

A’lure: so no face masks?

Matty Patty: So no head?

Matty Patty: *Breaks SkateBoard*

Pidgeon technician: doesn’t sound like it unfortunately

Pidgeon technician: I was hoping to look okay tomorrow ☹

Matty Patty: that doesn’t sound like you pidge whats the matter

Pidgeon technician: some girls last year always made fun of me I don’t care but

Pidgeon technician: it can get under your skin after a while

A’lure: aw katie you will always look beautiful

A’lure changed Pidgeon Technion’s name to “GoldenGreen”

A’lure: like how you are on the inside and outside <3

GoldenGreen: :o

GoldenGreen: ;-;

Matty Patty: speaking real words on her behalf

Matty Patty: thank you allura

Matty Patty: and pidge if anyone does that to you fucking punch them in the face

Matty Patty: you have my permission

GoldenGreen: aw thanks big bro <3

Matty Patty: my heart cant take this

Brooding emo: do you want me to stab them pidge

Matty Patty: and moment ruined

Shito@cooking: No Stabbing!

Adam.W: No Stabbing!

GoldenGreen: im good, thanks keith

Shito@cooking: okay off topic but it is like almost 3 pm and I don’t think keith has come out of his bedroom

Shito@cooking: have you eaten anything? Like at all today?

Brooding emo: …

Brooding emo: a single spicy mustard packet

Adam.W: Jesus Christ

Shito@cooking: eat!

Brooding emo: im fine and don’t want more frozen stuff

Shito@cooking: okay I hate to ask this but

Shito@cooking: adam feed the boy

Adam.W: fine, im on the way back from work

Adam.W: your name really is true tho

Shito@cooking: I know ☹

The Muffinman: im bringing you lunch tomorrow keith

The Muffinman: you are gonna eat it

Brooding emo: that sounds like a… threat???

The Muffinman: it is

Brooding emo: :O

Adam.W: okay im home, what are you in the mood for keith

Brooding emo: a salad, mash potatoes, peas, and corn.

Adam.W: a salad?

Brooding emo: I ate so much grease last night I need to cleanse before I eat more food

Adam.W: okay, understandable then

Shito@cooking attached an image

Shito@cooking: keith passed out after eating, adam is moving him now

A’lure: is your prosthetic acting up again?

Shito@cooking: yeah it should be fine after sleeping tonight though

Shito@cooking: I have to teach tomorrow so I can’t miss either way

A’lure: I guess that’s true, just take it easy

Matty Patty: pidge is asleep too after eating

Adam.W: okay keith is in bed

Shito@cooking: thanks babe <3

Adam.W: <3

A’lure: its so cute it hurts honestly

Matty Patty: im gonna be sick with all this sweetness :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Klance is strong in this one  
> honestly though i just wanted to mess with them no real drama yet just some humor :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Only Highschool Hoes Allowed”

6:00 AM

Brooding emo: it is…

Brooding emo: too early.

GoldenGreen: much too early.

GoldenGreen: Head hurts

The Muffinman: okay

The Muffinman: who is bringing the coffee today?

Brooding emo: not it!

GoldenGreen: not it because I don’t have a car yet

The Muffinman: and lance is grounded so its me

The Muffinman: you are getting dunkin

GoldenGreen: don’t care need fuel

Brooding emo: fuel wanted

Brooding emo: you need a ride pidge?

GoldenGreen: matts dropping me off today

Brooding emo: okay cool

6:46 AM

The muffinman: im still in line…

The Muffinman: I really hope Im not gonna be late

Brooding emo: no one cares it the first day

GoldenGreen: even teachers honestly

The Muffinman: that’s true

The muffinman: okay im on my way to school its only 7 at least I still have like 20 mins

Space Cadet: im at school, do I get coffee too?

The Muffinman: only cause you are my friend

The Muffinman: anyone else however it would be a no

Brooding emo: v true

GoldenGreen: yeah pretty much

8:23 AM

Space Cadet: Whomst the fuck gives homework on the first day

Brooding emo: fucking haggar

GoldenGreen: you good fams?

Brooding emo: no, she gave literal hard as shit to do homework, on the first day

GoldenGreen:oh shit even my AP teachers don’t do that

GoldenGreen: keith?

Space Cadet: phone taken away

Space Cadet: oh shi

GoldenGreen: I just witnessed and double homicide

GoldenGreen: hunk?

GoldenGreen: oh yeah you are a good child I forgot

11:12 AM

Brooding emo: its so close to lunch my stomach is eating itself

The Muffinman: remember my words keith

Brooding emo: yes I know I have food, im still hungry now though

Space Cadet: why must they put me in French

GoldenGreen: RIP lance

GoldenGreen: Eat a baguette

Brooding emo: he will not eat a baguette I will eat the baguette

Space Cadet: in the latest news: Keith deep throats a baguette

Brooding emo: it’s the only good dick anyone can get around here

Brooding emo: oh god, why me

Space cadet: ???

The Muffinman: ???

GoldenGreen: What Happened???

Brooding emo: the teacher read that over my shoulder

The Muffinman: How the hell do you still have your phone?

Brooding emo: he just kinda walked away laughing

Space Cadet: you got so lucky

Brooding emo: Pretty much, jesus I just had a heart attack

Brooding emo: im other news I kinda wanna join a club

Brooding emo: don’t tell shiro or he will be disappointed if I don’t

GoldenGreen: a mood

GoldenGreen: so what club are you thinking

Brooding emo: maybe a creative club

Brooding emo: if not that, then a casual one

GoldenGreen: art, band, corus, the one for musicals,

Brooding emo: maybe, no, no, only if stage/maybe

GoldenGreen: ill join one if you join one

Space Cadet: but im not the best at art or acting

GoldenGreen: same here

The Muffinman: GSA?

Brooding emo: yes! How did we forget that one?

GoldenGreen: ill join!

Space Cadet: me too!

The Muffinman: ill join too!

Brooding emo: lets go to the next meeting

GoldenGreen: cool

GoldenGreen: also

GoldenGreen changed their name to “GoldenGay”

GoldenGay: it just felt right you know

Space Cadet: that gives me an Idea

Space Cadet changed their name to “Space Bi”

Space Bi: now its perfect

Brooding emo: lets see

Brooding emo: Hmmm

Brooding emo changed their name to “Brooding Gay”

The Muffinman: I like it, lets try me

The Muffinman: hmmm

The Muffinman changed their name to “The MuffinPan”

The MuffinPan: perfect

Brooding Gay: oh shit the bell rang for lunch see you there

1:35 PM

Brooding Gay: so close yet so far

GoldenGay: a mood

Brooding Gay: lance ask your mom if I can come over for homework

Space Bi: she is gonna kill me if I do that

Brooding Gay: I will kill you if you don’t

Space Bi: fine one sec

Space Bi: she said yes because she was surprised that we even had homework this hard

Brooding Gay: what did you send her a pic of the work?

Space Bi: yeah

GoldenGay: I have shiro’s class for 6th by the way

Brooding Gay: Oof

GoldenGay: im a good child and will do the work in that class before I text you lol

Brooding Gay: noted lol

Brooding Gay: YES FREEDOM

The MuffinPan: im gonna need to come over too lance I have haggar 7th I couldn’t text you about it

Space Bi: cool, told my mom

GoldenGay: she is my AP teacher I need help too!

Space Bi: looks like we all will need coffee

Space Bi: ill go get dunkin meet me at my house

“Highschool Hoes + some old peeps”

5:24 PM

Brooding Gay: you know

Brooding Gay: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

GoldenGay: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The MuffinPan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Space Bi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shito@cooking: ??? are you guys okay???

Matty Patty: concern

A’lure: I agree im concerned

Adam.W: keith told me they were working on homework at lances

A’lure: how bad is that homework?

Brooding Gay sent Attachment 

GoldenGay Sent Attachment

Matty Patty: what the fuck???

A’Lure: it is the first day???

Shito@cooking: Whomst the fuck???

Adam.W: fucking Haggar

Shito@cooking: you don’t think… they all have **_her_** do you?

A’lure: it must be

Matty Patty: those poor souls never saw it coming

Adam.W: I thought she would be dead by now honestly but

Adam.W: that is the only person at that school who would give that

Adam.W: only thing we can do for them is pray honestly

Adam.W: press F to pay respects

Shito@cooking: F

A’lure: F

Matty Patty: F

Brooding gay: Thank

GoldenGay: Thank

Space Bi: Thank

The MuffinPan: Thank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckin Haggar  
> RIP the highschool hoes


	4. Chapter 4

DM: Brooding Gay, Shito@cooking

10:18 PM

Shito@cooking: you going to come home tonight?

Brooding Gay: I am only half way done, its due tomorrow.

Brooding Gay: this is my fifth cup of coffee, I don’t think I can feel my hands

Shito@cooking: Jesus, just try to sleep tonight

Brooding Gay: doubtful, but ill try.

Brooding Gay: I’m not going to come home tonight probably.

Shito@cooking: okay just maybe eat something? Drink Water?

Brooding Gay: okay.

Shito@cooking Created Group Chat

Shito@Cooking Named Group Chat “The Adults”

Shito@Cooking Added: Adam.W, A’lure, Matty Patty

Shito@cooking: poor keith, it doesn’t seem like he is going to be sleeping tonight

Matty Patty: and if he is not sleeping…

A’lure: non of them are

Adam.W: why did you make a seprate group chat though?

Shito@cooking: so they cant hear our concern

Shito@cooking: and then we could talk about them as adults who have some what recently went to that high school

Adam.W: okay fair.

Matty Patty: I hope katie is doing okay…

Shito@cooking: Keith said he was only half way done and it is due tomorrow.

A’lure: they have been working for hours!

Matty Patty: fuckin haggar

Adam.W: poor kids

Adam.W: me and shiro are ordering pizza and then going to sleep

Shito@cooking: night guys!

A’lure: ill head off too I have an early shift tomorrow

Matty Patty: same here.

“Only Highschool Hoes Allowed”

6:15 AM

Brooding Gay: okay everyone wake up

Space Bi: no im to tired to even move I feel asleep at 6AM

GoldenGay: Same Here

The MuffinPan: I did too

Brooding Gay: you think I didn’t too but we need to get in line early for coffee

Space Bi: okay for coffee only

Brooding Gay: your paying

Space Bi: fine

GoldenGay: why are you two still texting?

Space Bi: too tired to speak

GoldenGay: understandable

Space Bi: coffee has been acquired for all

Brooding Gay: okay thanks, im just gonna work on the homework a little more maybe she wont yell at me like yesterday if im done with it

Space Bi: I think I will try too as well

GoldenGay: same here

The MuffinPan: me too

8:11 AM

Brooding Gay: I don’t want to go to class

Brooding Gay: if I go to that class and get yelled at again

Brooding Gay: im gonna have a mental break down

Space Bi: ill help you if you do and can you do the same to me?

Brooding gay: yep

Space Bi: Perfect

GoldenGay: did you finish the work?

Brooding Gay: almost I have like one more question but I have a feeling she is going to yell

GoldenGay: try and do it before class starts and do it fast better a bad grade then her being a banshee

Brooding Gay: im doing it now and rushing

Brooding Gay: im done and my hands are shaking

Brooding Gay: okay I gtg bye

Space Bi: i…

Space Bi: I didn’t finish it in time

Golden Gay: RIP lance

The MuffinPan: F

8:33 AM

Brooding gay: im in the office…

Brooding gay: lance is here too.

GoldenGay: what happened!?

The MuffinPan: oh god do I need to call shiro from his class

Brooding gay: no no im fine its just Haggar

Brooding gay: she gathered out papers and noticed a lot of them weren’t done and then picked out lance’s and started going on about how he didn’t try hard enough and _obviously_ just slapped it together last minute.

Brooding gay: and I couldn’t stand it, hearing her berate lance in front of the whole class when I knew for a fact, he was trying his hardest and worked for hours upon hours

Brooding gay: so I just grabbed lance’s hand and left the room, he is having an anxiety attack so im calling his mom.

GoldenGay: you did the right thing Keith

Brooding gay: I know I did but feels like I did something wrong

GoldenGay: are you okay?

Brooding gay: I don’t think so…

GoldenGay: do you need me to get shiro?

Brooding gay: im just wasting his time

Brooding gay: why am I always doing the wrong thin

Brooding gay: wastng his time and ruiing everything

GoldenGay: oh god keith im coming to you

GoldenGay: im gonna get shiro too

DM: GoldenGay, Shito@cooking

8:44 AM

GoldenGay: shiro

GoldenGay: shiro come to the office, I have called you three times

Shito@cooking: whats happening, im coming right now I had to grab another teacher for my class

GoldenGay: ill explain when you get here

Shito@cooking: Im at the office I don’t see you

Shito@cooking: oh I see you now

DM: Shito@cooking, Adam.W

10:12 AM

Shito@cooking: keith is at home I just dropped him off I have to get back to class

Shito@cooking: can you check on him at your lunch break?

Adam.W: of course, why is he at home?

Shito@cooking: anxiety attack, he took lance out of haggar’s class and then had one of his own

Shito@cooking: he’s sleeping now but he was shaking and crying before

Shito@cooking: im worried about him, he is thinking he is a burden

Adam.W: im gonna cook him lunch when I go home, but ill wait till you’re here to talk to him about it

Shito@cooking: okay im walking into my class, love you.

Adam.W: love you.

DM: Brooding emo, Space Bi

12:33 AM

Brooding Gay: hey… how are you

Space Bi: I have been better

Space Bi: why are you up?

Brooding Gay: I passed out when I got home

Space Bi: same here

Space Bi: look man

Space Bi: I just wanted to thank you for doing that

Space Bi: I know from last year that school is really hard for you at the best of times

Space Bi: so

Space Bi: thank you, really

Brooding Gay: I would always do that for my friends

Brooding Gay: I know how it feels

Brooding Gay: I have had teachers do that to me

Brooding Gay: I didn’t want you to think that it would ever be okay for teachers to do that to you

Brooding Gay: ill always protect you guys

Space Bi: thank you, we appreciate it

Space Bi: im feeling a little down now

Space Bi: do you want to watch something together?

Brooding Gay: I thought you couldn’t come over?

Space Bi: i have that rabbit thing

Space Bi: I got it for stuff like this

Brooding Gay: oh that? Ill make one real quick

Space Bi: all ready?

Brooding Gay: yep, press play 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im like hella self projecting into keith with this one but it also fits his character so im gonna go with it.
> 
> its angsty in this one but its gonna be a little bit more light hearted in the next one, no worries.


	5. Chapter 5

“HighSchool Hoes + Some Old Peeps”

5:00 AM

Brooding Gay: im getting coffee today guys

Brooding Gay: don’t care what you say just gonna do it and eat food at dunkin.

Golden Gay: fucking sleep

Brooding Gay: No!

Golden Gay: Jesus Keith

Brooding Gay: You don’t control me!

Space Bi: keith

Brooding Gay: yes?

Space Bi: sleep.

Brooding Gay: okay.

Golden Gay: lance you have the magic touch.

Golden Gay: also, that was too soft for your own good like Jesus

Space Bi: he said that he will protect us but he needs to take care of himself

Brooding Gay: im still here

Space Bi: you know its true

Brooding Gay: *flips off*

Space Bi: you know you love me

Golden Gay: now that what I call

Golden Gay: *looks into the camera*

Golden Gay: sexual tension

Space Bi: fuck off pidge!

Golden Gay: nah im good, love you too though

Adam.W: what even-

Shito@cooking: all of you should be sleeping

Space Bi: nah were fine

Golden Gay: yeah

Brooding Gay: you don’t control me!

Adam.W: sleep or no ice cream later today

Brooding Gay: sorry gays, but I bid you Farwell

Space Bi: I would say traitor but I love ice cream only a little less then you do and would go to sleep for it

Golden Gay: same here

Space Bi: its almost 6 do you guys just want to meet at dunkin and eat there?

MuffinPan: im down

Space Bi: you been lurking?

MuffinPan: yup

Space Bi: respectable

Golden Gay: ill go I can walk there unless you want to pick me up

Brooding Gay: ill pick you up and im going alwell

Adam.w: you should be sleeping.

Brooding Gay: look at the time I have to get to school

Brooding Gay: love you, bye!

Adam.W: *sigh* love you too stay safe

Shito@cooking: love you too, stay safe baby bro

Brooding Gay: okay big bro :P

Brooding Gay: me and pidge are at dunkin

Golden Gay: can confirm, also I don’t see you guys

Space Bi: I just pulled up, hunk is driving separate cause he has a club today

Golden Gay: okay, I see you were in line now

“Only HighSchool Hoes Allowed”

7:20 AM

Brooding Gay: first period has begun and my self-esteem is gone with it

Space Bi: I don’t see how, have you looked in the mirror?

Brooding Gay: I make a joke and you respond with flirting

Brooding Gay: if I gave in and date you will you stop?

Space Bi: never :P

Brooding Gay: welp bye then

Space Bi: wait no-

Golden Gay: RIP lance

MuffinPan: he will be missed

Space Bi: hfdsuifgidfgbjisrgbdfhisgbhisfgbuidfsabsdfuib

Golden Gay: is lance all right?

Brooding Gay: you could say that

Golden Gay: what did you do?

Brooding Gay: the world may never know

Golden Gay: you are such a chaotic gay

Brooding Gay: it fits me well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Space Bi: im not okay

Space Bi: keith my heart can’t take this

MuffinPan: what did he do?

Space Bi: fucker walked into my class and kissed me for a full 10 secs

Space Bi: and just fucking walks out!

Golden Gay: oh my fucking god keith XD

Brooding Gay: 😉

Space Bi: bahifvdhisvbhdfbk my heart!

Space Bi: the class has yet to calm down

Space Bi: okay the teacher is talking got to go

Golden Gay: keith: the legend

Brooding gay: okay got to go the teach is talking

“Only Highschool Hoes allowed”

12:24 PM

Brooding Gay: lunch is close and im ready to eat

Golden Gay: what, some dick?

Brooding Gay: oh my fucking god nooooo

Golden Gay: that kiss said other wise

Brooding Gay: fuck you!

Space Bi: okay leave him alone pidge XD

MuffinPan: I have lunch for you keith

Brooding Gay: sweet thanks!

Brooding Gay: YESSSS LUNCHHHH

Space Bi: cant wait to see you

Brooding Gay: Fear tm

Brooding Gay: sdybdfyhgbhjbfsdgvfsdyigfsdfi

Space Bi: what did you excpect, that I would let you up stage me?

“Highschool Hoes + some old peeps”

12:40 PM

Brooding Gay: this just in!

Brooding Gay: I am to gay to f u n c t i o n

Matty Patty: what happened

Brooding Gay: I don’t know how it happened but im sitting in lance’s lap and dying

Space Bi: you know how it happened! You kissed me this morning

Space Bi: I will not be up staged

Matty Patty: hold up, what?

Adam.W: what happened?

Brooding Gay: hard to explain

Space Bi has linked screenshot

Space Bi: that’s how

Brooding Gay: bsdfuigbhigbsdf

Brooding Gay: I am being held against my will

Space Bi: I am hugging you and petting your hair

Brooding Gay: lies

Adam.W: you walked out of class keith?

Brooding Gay: I gotta go, bye!

Adam.W: I was gonna say im proud lol

Brooding Gay: sweet!

Space Bi: chaotic gay is strong in this family

Shito@cooking: truly

Brooding Gay: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ you raised me

Brooding Gay: okay that’s the bell, bye

“Highschool Hoes + some old peeps”

1:55 PM

Brooding Gay: pidge you need a ride back?

Golden Gay: yeah thanks,

Space Bi: you guys want to work on homework at my place?

Brooding Gay: sure, but lets do it at my place this time

Space Bi: cool ill meet you there

MuffinPan: give me some of the answers for mrs. haggars please? Im in engineering club right now

Brooding Gay: no problem

Brooding Gay: I just had an idea why don’t we all do different problems and then give the answers for the rest of them so we don’t have to do as much

Space Bi: That’s a great idea! Wait are you driving?

Brooding Gay: no haven’t left yet still waiting for pidge

Brooding Gay: oh I see her!

Brooding Gay: she is walking and talking to a girl

Space Bi: we the rest of the gay squad wish her well but im at your house and you haven’t even started driving.

Brooding Gay: okay im driving now see you then.

Golden gay: lance wait for my gay ass and if you don’t then don’t complain to me next time I leave your ass when I get my car

Space Bi: fine.

Brooding Gay: okay were here, ill send you pictures of the homework just do the problems we don’t and send them to us, k hunk?

MuffinPan: cool, got it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last one until next week! im doing a once a week schedule hopefully  
> and for the rest of the break going to be writing my ass off to back log some chapters so i can give my self more lee way
> 
> side note: it may seem like its going fast klance wise but they have been friends for like 9 months at this point and are close to each other anyways  
> i also didnt really want a slow burn which is why i set it up this way :)


	6. Chapter 6

“Only Highschool Hoes Allowed”

2:34 PM

Brooding Gay: what is a gay to do about this homework

Brooding Gay: cause I am dying

Brooding Gay: lance is too

Golden Gay: I’m here too???

Brooding Gay: yeah but you took ap and signed up for this shit

Golden Gay: I did **not** sign up for this soul sucking monster

Brooding Gay: okay that’s fair

Golden Gay: yeah, also why are we texting?

Brooding Gay: Im avoiding the homework

Brooding Gay: also hunk

Space Bi: can y’all get back to work before I pass out from sleep dehydration

Golden Gay: sleep… dehydration…

MuffinPan: okay im heading over to your house keith

Brooding Gay: ok bring more caffeine

Space Bi: okay, how about we don’t do that.

Brooding Gay: Shiro.. is that you?

Space Bi: oh shit I have been found out

Golden Gay: how did you even get lance’s phone???

Space Bi: left it on the counter when looking for snacks like 5 mins ago

Brooding Gay: he wants his phone back and looking like a cave man

Brooding Gay: all feral

Brooding Gay: its kinda funny

Brooding Gay: oh shit he looked at me

Brooding Gay: I gotta gdfgjhk

Golden Gay: hunk, for warning

Golden Gay: Keith is hiding in the bathroom laughing his ass off as lance cursing at him loudly around the house looking for Shiro

Golden Gay: what he doesn’t know is shiro is out of the house getting some food and I am the new owner of his phone

Golden Gay: it’s a great day to be alive!

Brooding Gay: katie…

Golden Gay: yes…?

Brooding Gay: I took Keith’s phone

Golden Gay: Fuck-

Brooding Gay: I hear you pounding on the bathroom door for keith to let you in

“Only Highschool Hoes Allowed”

3:07 PM

MuffinPan: why did I hear a scream and laughter???

MuffinPan: wait, I read above

MuffinPan: F to pay respects

Brooding Gay: I got my phone back

Brooding Gay: F

Golden Gay: im alive!

Golden Gay: ew look at you all, working…

Golden Gay: okay fine ill help

“HighSchool Hoes + Some Old Peeps”

4:47 PM

Shito@cooking: do you guys want food???

Brooding Gay: we all say yes

Shito@cooking: all?

Brooding Gay: busy with work but were almost done

Shito@cooking: okay good

MattyPatty: do they realize that they can take breaks?

A’lure: nope, but did we?

Adam.w: no, *sigh* we did not

Adam.w: F it pay respects

A’lure: F

MattyPatty: F

Shito@cooking: F

Brooding Gay: still here guys

Shito@cooking: oh we know

Brooding Gay: -_-

Shito@cooking: >:)

MattyPatty: >:)

A’lure: >:)

Adam.w: >:)

MuffinPan: those are unholy faces

Golden Gay: *chaotic faces

Golden Gay: but close

Golden Gay: for sure learned it from takashi

Shito@cooking: you cant just taint my good name like that

Golden Gay: I can and did

Golden Gay: fight me

Shito@cooking: *almost threw hands with a 10 year old*

Golden Gay: okay that’s it! meet me at denny’s 4 am, ill bust your knee caps old man!

Shito@cooking: what are you guys texting for anyways?

Brooding Gay: finished the work so we are chilling and watching each others hands twitch with excess caffeine

Shito@cooking: that’s not healthy, also hunk did you bring coffee :(

MuffinPan: I did and there was nothing you could have done to stop me

Shito@cooking: you were supposed to be the good child ;-;

MuffinPan: pain lead me to this path

Space Bi: so dramatic yet relatable

Golden Gay: stop stalking the chat lance

Space Bi: so when hunk does it he’s respectable but when I do it I need to stop???

Golden Gay: yes.

Space bi: (ง'̀-'́)ง

Brooding Gay: please no.

Space Bi: (ᵔᴥᵔ) okay.

Brooding Gay: really?

Space Bi: no. (◕‿◕✿)

“HighSchool Hoes + Some Old Peeps”

5:21 PM

Shito@cooking: okay food is here

Shito@cooking: come down stairs children

Brooding Gay: you live up to your name

Shito@cooking: >:(

Adam.w: Burn.

Shito@cooking: *ADAM*

Brooding Gay: so sad -_- *wipes fake tear away*

MattyPatty: we need to have a fam dinner again

Space Bi: I thought you were bae

MuffinPan: now your just fam

MattyPatty: I meant this fam not me and katie fam

Space Bi: betrayal feeling gone

MuffinPan: happy feeling now.

Brooding Gay: swirling dark feeling continues

Brooding Gay: nvm…

MattyPatty: what happened???

Golden Gay: lance, the mad lad himself!

Space Bi: a kiss for the brood master himself

Brooding Gay: I hate you -_-

Space Bi: lies (ᵔᴥᵔ)

Shito@cooking: bitch eat

“Only Highschool Hoes Allowed”

11:12 PM

Brooding Gay: im bored

MuffinPan: sleep???

Brooding Gay: no.

Golden Gay: sleep.

Brooding Gay: no. >:(

Space Bi: Sleep?

Brooding Gay: okay… (¬_¬)

Space Bi: (─‿‿─)

Golden Gay: Keef is soft boi, 2019 colorized

MuffinPan: a rare and stunning moment

“Only Highschool Hoes Allowed”

6:04 AM

Brooding Gay: im not???

Brooding Gay: Tired??

Golden Gay: it’s a miracle!

MuffinPan: Rejoice!

 Space Bi: ಥ_ಥ my boi is happy

Brooding Gay: if you call me your Boi again imma be less happy

Space Bi: if I add friend after it will it help

Brooding Gay: … so who is getting food?

Golden Gay: rip lance and its my day

Golden Gay: drive me ya nerd

Brooding Gay: omw

Space Bi: not rip lance

Space Bi: blessed lance

MuffinPan: get everyone the muffins and wraps

Golden Gay: will do.

“Only Highschool Hoes Allowed”

6:40 AM

Golden Gay: food is acquired and we are outside bros

Brooding Gay: we will eat all the muffins like heathens if you don’t show

Space Bi: don’t you dare.

Brooding Gay: :P

MuffinPan: save one for me?

Brooding Gay: of course

Space Bi: >:0

Brooding Gay: Kissy’s?

Golden Gay: :o

MuffinPan: :o

Space bi: (｡◕‿◕｡)

Brooding Gay: that…

Brooding Gay: that was supposed to be a DM

Golden Gay: Rip

Space Bi: (◕‿◕✿)

Brooding Gay: you look so proud walking towards me…

Brooding Gay: (；一_一)

Brooding Gay: dsghifgbsdhigfsdhi

Golden Gay: hunk! he sat on keiths lap and kissed him

Golden Gay: then started eating like everything was normal oof

MuffinPan: oh wow im watching it now

MuffinPan: adorable

Golden Gay: anjigdhigdh

MuffinPan: oh man keith really did that

Golden Gay: arms around waist and cuddles into shoulder a bold yet super gay move

MuffinPan: props to keith, did you get me a sweet tea?

Golden Gay: yeah over in the cup holder

Brooding Gay: why are you guys texting?

Golden Gay: don’t wanna disturb y’all

Brooding Gay: shit that was the bell

Brooding Gay: Bye Bitches, ready for hell

Golden Gay: mood

“Only Highschool Hoes Allowed”

11:13 AM

Brooding Gay: Haggar is the same bitch as always

Space Bi: yep (◕‿◕✿)

Brooding Gay: what did she just say?

Space Bi: (ʘ‿ʘ✿) hold my flower (ʘ‿ʘ)ノ✿

Brooding Gay: (✿＼(｡-_-｡) ) I got your flower <3

Space Bi: she just really said that my work looked sloppy and unfinished when you have the same work as I do???

Brooding Gay: I want vengeance ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

MuffinPan: okay no.

Brooding Gay: just a little? :(

MuffinPan: okay maybe.

Golden Gay: I vote yes for vengeance

MuffinPan: lance?

Space Bi: yes.

MuffinPan: okay…

MuffinPan: let’s think of a plan at lunch

Brooding Gay: YES.

“HighSchool Hoes + Some Old Peeps”

12:24 PM

Golden Gay: we are planning vengeance just so you know

Brooding Gay: so if you don’t hear from us that’s why

Adam.w: is it illegal?

Brooding Gay: no.

Adam.w: I approve have fun

A’lure: really adam?

Adam.w: they would do it without the approval as well

MattyPatty: very true

A’lure: yeah

Shito@cooking: most definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i re read my past chapters and wanted to continue this cause i loved where it was going.  
> despite barely being in the fandom anymore i still have a soft spot for this kinda stuff :)
> 
> hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter of this it was fun to write


End file.
